Tamed
by mzsha18XX
Summary: Being in a world that her kind ruled and looked down upon one of the most beautifulest of creatures, always made her ashamed to be called a human. But to be the heir to the crown that set such hundreds of years ago, only made her even more hateful towards her own. Finding herself face to face with one of these creatures, she must choose to aide or degrade.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

"Take him to the dungen. Come sunrise, you shall be stripped of all your worldly objects." The tall and slender man upon the throne stated, eyeing the pale hanyou before him.

"But what of my family? They need the shelter and..."

"You should have thought of that, before you attempted to steal from the factory. You are not worthy of the title you held there and now you and yours shall reap what you've done... Now get him out my sight."

Watching as the two guards dragged the weeping man away, she frowned. "Father, you're going to kick his family out on the street for trying to provide for them?"

Sighing, Kiree turned and stared up at his daughter standing to his left. "It is a crime and he needs to be held accountable, Kagome."

"But his children will be..."

"I tire of this, child. You know that kindness will do nothing if an example is not made. Silence your tongue and remember what I spoke." Coming to his feet and smiling to his wife who intwined her arm with that of his, he ran a hand through his dark short tresses. "Go, you best not be late for your studies."

Biting her lip and giving a bow of the head, she headed for the large and extravagent doors.

"Oh, and don't be tardy for the duel later this evening again." He called, as she practicly ran from the summoning chamber.

Shaking her head, his wife sighed. "Stop being so harsh to her, Ki."

Leading her down the dias, he rolled his eyes. "Harsh or not Raya, she must accept such, for it will be her up there making these decisions. Better for her now to learn instead of having our people in an uproar for her ruling."

Falling silent, she could only prey that her child didn't do nothing out landish once more. For only Kami knew, the last rebel act almost landed her father in striking her.

* * *

Looking down at his lap, he cursed. He should've been home, not at that damned party he was dragged off to. If he was there, he could've...

"It's not your fault." The female beside him replied, placing a calming hand on his arm. "They would've came and did what they wanted now or returned with more humans to do the deed."

"Was that to make me feel better? 'Cuz it didn't." Shrugging her touch off and standing, he faced the man walking over. "How is he?"

Removing his gloves and tossing them in the waste basket, Dr. Suikotsu sighed. "InuTashio is at the touch and go stage, but with his healing not at it's peak due to the restraints we all harbor, he will need surgery."

"How much?"

"To put it nicely, do you feel like selling the house?"

Growling, Sesshoumaru began to pace.

"I can give you a few hundred." Kagura stated, seeing the obvious pain her mate-to-be was in. "Within another two or three weeks I will have more and..."

"You know by law, we have to pay all up front." Suikotsu replied, folding his arms. "I swear, them damn Higurashi want our race to die out."

"The men who beat father, stated they were misinformed and attacked the wrong house." Sesshoumaru's cold voice sounded, as he faced them. "I will go to the palace and appeal they pay for his welfare, since they caused it."

Sharing a look with the other youkai, Kagura frowned. "It won't work and you know it. That selfish man won't allow it and..."

"But I still must try."

"And if he says no?"

"Then have the house packed and ready to be sold." Turning, he made his way towards the one place he spoke to never step foot on again.

The Higurashi grounds.

* * *

Entering her chambers and kicking her shoes off, she released her long and wavy mane from all the clips. Feeling the tension leave her head immediatly, she sighed. Moving towards her bed and looking at at the ceiling, a small smile graced her face.

There above her, lay the great mural that she had commissioned ten years ago, in the honor of the youkai that she owed her life to. Reaching out her hand and tracing the white canine standing beside her, she could still recall the feel of it's fur under her fingers. Tilting her head, the scar it gained from taking a blow intended for her caused her heartbeat to accelerate. If he didn't push her out of the way, her head would've been taken clean off.

"Princess?"

Sitting up and facing her hand maiden, she slowly sat up. "Yes Sango?"

"Your father has summoned you to the Great Hall." The small female replied, on her knees beside her bed.

"I will be along shortly. I will change and arrive within the minute." Watching as she departed, Kagome quickly ran to her closet. Slipping out of her dress and into some jeans and a sleeveless blouse, she pulled her hair into a matching ribbon over her right shoulder. Touching the charm around her neck, she placed her shoes on and was out the door.

* * *

"You have come to require we pay for your father's hospital bill?" Kiree rather bordly stated, sipping his glass of wine.

Gaze held on the tiles where he kneeled, Sesshoumaru gave a nod of the head.

"From what I was told, they requested a form of identification from him and when he refused, the fight began. I do not see this being reason for payment."

Growling and lifting his head, he narrowed his eyes. "My sire is laying an inch from dying and all do to mistaken identity, your men made. Does that not give sufficient reason why you should be held accountable for his brutality?"

Placing his glass down and standing, Kiree placed a hand on his golden septor with the Higurashi trademark upon it. "You dare to come here and place blame where it rightfully do not belong? When a youkai is to be taken into account, identifying one self is up to them. Your sire knows this and did not abid by it. Now he lay on his death bed, but only for his own ignorance for what was ordered. Him not heeding such, is his reason for being struck where he foolishly stood ground. With him, is where your blame rightfully belongs."

Growling, his aura drasticly changed. Eyes bleeding red, Sesshoumaru stood to his full height. Staring down at the man a mere five feet from him, he bared his fangs. "You call yourself a king of your people, yet it is a man who can admit to his mistakes and correct them, that deserves to rule. You are nothing of the sort."

"And you know of ruling people?" Taking a step off the dias and having guards rush over and take up around him, he smirked. "You know nothing of ruling and..."

"I ruled before your family declared to eradicate my race, being supreme over us." Feeling the manicle on his wrist begin to burn and singe his flesh, he ignored it. "I am the one that led wars and came out with no loss and did not need to command repect from my people, but earned it. They followed me of their own accord, yet yours do not." Markings becoming jagged, his aura became dark. "A ruler admits failure, not push it to the side. Me and my sire may be underneath your feet, but unlike you, we hold honor. Stand here all you want and be foolish to think this is over. My kind will not rest until our roles are reversed."

"As will you?"

"Yes."

Folding his arms, Kiree gave a nod and the youkai soon found himself restrained and held to the floor in a kneeling position as electic currents went through his body from the taser gun one held. "Rulers rule by their own thoughts and what is best for their people. Let them fear me if it means I keep them safe and from your revenge." Once more noding and having the human behind him yank his long silver locks, his hand went to the sword he held at his side. "You are of the ancient times, so allow me to end you in your fashion." And with that, he unsheathed the sword and thrusted downwards.

* * *

Hearing raised voices and sensing a strong emence youkai, Kagome took off in a dead run. Turning the corner and spoting the large amount of guards, she forced her way through. Shuving some to the side as others parted, she soon found herself frozen to the spot at the scene that greeted her.

In all her years, she never preyed witness to her own father dealing the killing blow, yet seeing it, made her want to run in the opposite direction. Just as she turned her head away, the man on the ground released a thunderous growl. Pausing and glimpsing him, she was at a loss of breath. Taking a step towards them, the sound of her fathers sword rang through her ears. Looking from the marking on the youkai's jaw to that of her hand, she ran foward and into her father's killing blow.

* * *

Yeah I know it's short, but tell me what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

"KAGOME!"

Stilling his hand, Kiree stood frozen to the spot eyeing where his sword met her skin.

Pushing through the throngs of guards, Raya rushed over. Moving his hand away and placing the hankerchief where her life's blood fell, she frowned. "You almost gave me a heart attack." She lowly voiced, trying the stop the bleeding.

"Sorry, mama. I didn't mean to..."

"Why in the name of Kami would you do that?" Her father bellowed, sheathing his sword.

Giving her mother a small smile and standing, Kagome ignored the small river of red running down her neck. "I can't let you kill him."

"And why the hell not?"

Taking a step back to stand beside the silent youkai, she laid her hand parrallel to his left jaw.

Eyes going wide, Kiree took a step back. "No... that thing is not..."

"The one who saved me, ten years ago?" Dropping her hand, she raised an eyebrow. "What could he have possibly done, to warrent death by your hand?"

"You dare oppose my sentencing for him? He is nothing, but an arrogent youkai who dares to come here and appeal. When I gave answer, his tongue lashed."

"That still is not a good enough reason to kill him."

Narrowing his eyes, he crossed his arms. "Then what would you have me do? Allow him to live?"

"Yes."

"Child, you are sorely ill of mind to think I will allow him to..."

"A life for a life." She bit out, as her soft tone hardened. "You spoke years ago, you would return the favor and now, is that time. You tell me it is important to keep your word and have honor behind it. Where is the honor behind killing the man you swore to up hold for saving your daughter's life?"

Seeing the raging anger in his eyes, Raya sighed. "As much as I know you are seething for what this youkai dare speak, Kagome has a point. You must keep your word."

Taking a step, Kiree back handed her. Watching as her head jerked to the right, he released a tensed breath. "I shall allow it to live, but never... Never speak out of term to me."

Lifting her head and revealing a busted lip, she eyed him. "Yes... father."

"And today, you need a champion. Choose one who will fight for you. Your hand is up for marriage today." Turning, he swiftly left.

"Mama, I don't have a..."

"Then you need to find one. Your father was going to void it, but with your sudden show of disrespect, he decided to continue it." Brushing a stray hair from her face, Raya frowned. "I do not wish to see you married off just yet, daughter. So choose wisely."

"Who, who wants my hand?"

"Onigumo, Naraku's son."

Paling, she visibly shook. "He dares to vie for my hand, when it was he who commissioned that youkai to kill me ten years ago?"

"We could never prove it was him and..."

"That youkai bore his mark of the spider! What more proof do you need?"

"Kagome, he is a trusted friend and to accuse him of such could mean war. And that, we do not want." Looking past her to kneeling figure, she raised an eyebrow. "As for your champion, you may have one closer than you think." Kissing her daughter's crown of hair, she took up after her husband.

Sighing, she faced the man. "What did you come to appeal for?"

"Rembursement for my father's beating that was delt, under a mistaken identity."

"How much?"

The youkai simply stared at her, in silence.

"The bill, how much?"

"Six hundred and eighty-five thousand yen."

Sighing, she looked towards the guards. "Leave us."

The tall one with a medal on his shirt frowned. "My princess, this beast is not one that shall be free on the grounds for his..."

"This beast is my savior and I will not have him before me in restraints." Kagome stated. "Now release your hold upon him and leave us. Now."

Reluctantly nodding and having his men do the same, he bowed and led them away.

Facing the youkai, she gave a small smile. "I'm sorry about that. Please rise."

Coming to his full and impressive height of 6'5, he looked down upon her.

"What is your name?"

"Sesshoumaru."

"I have a compromise for you, Sesshoumaru." She called, as she began to walk. Pausing and sharing a look with him, they soon exited the grand room. "I will pay for your father's care at the hospital, if you agree to fight for me."

"No."

Haulting as they stood beside a canvas of her father and mother, she frowned. "Why not? I will pay for..."

"My services here in the palace are over and I will never again subject myself to such. And not for a kin of that man."

"He will not give you any money and you know this. How else will you pay for your father's care?"

"I have other means."

"Does that include selling your housing?"

Turning away, he fell mute.

Sighing, she stared up at the canvas. "I didn't know you once worked here nor what caused your sudden leave, but your father will surely need shelter after he leaves the hospital. Do you not think that he would like to have a nice and soothing place where he feels safe to heal? Is your hatred for my father or family so deep, that you would condem your father to such?"

Growling, he balled a fist. "You know nothing of what he wants and..."

"From the look of your clothes, you are quite well off for a youkai and since you worked here, it's safe to say, so did he. Having done so, you are adjusted to a certain style and after all these years, he has become use to his home and way of life." Facing him, pleading brown met cold twin suns that dared to be moved. "I am willing to pay double, if you will stand and fight as my champion. You will have more than enough to pay for his care and more. You once stood before me ten years ago and killed for me. I ask you to do so once more. Think not of my father, for this is between you and I. He has no say in this. Once a battle for my hand is annouced, it is his job to allow it or void it. From there, it is in my hands and the one who wishes for me. Do this for me and you will have my support behind all that you do."

Flaring his nose and detecting no lie, Sesshoumaru inclined his head. "What shall this battle include?"

"Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow. "There are no rules?"

"All except one."

"Which is?"

Smiling, her brown hues sparkled. "Kill or be killed."

Narrowing his eyes, he began to question what he just signed himself up for.

* * *

Staring down at the great Inu, Kagura sighed.

"No word yet?"

Turning and finding her long time friend Suikotsu in the door way, she lowered her gaze. "No...I don't think he may be returning. With his quick temper, it's sure to get him killed."

"I agree, but he tends to always come out victorious and..."

Gasping, she stared at the figure behind her.

Following her gaze, he gasped. "Why are you dressed in..."

"Here."

Accepting the large bag, he peered within. "Kiree actually gave you..."

"His daughter did." Sesshoumaru replied, as his lover walked over and placed a hand on his chest. "That shall cover my sire's expenses."

"Why would she pay and not her father?" Kagura demanded. "Are you doing her a service and is that why you are dressed in your formal gear of our time?"

He nodded. "I must go now." Giving her a pointed look, he was gone.

Watching a flash of white vanish around the corner, Suikotsu cursed. "That fool, he better not lose."

"Lose? What is he going to do?"

Motioning a nurse over and giving her the money as well as directions for his patient, he grabbed her arm. "As you know, I worked within the palace years ago and that is how I became aquianted with the inu's." He stated as he stripped his white lab smock off and led her towards the elevator. "I worked in the infirmery for the youkai and..."

"You're not telling me nothing!" She yelled, as they rode down to the ground floor. "What does your job have to do with my future mate?"

"I seen first hand what he will face and it is not pretty." Exiting the steel contraption and giving a nod to the security guard, he led her towards his small car. "He will be fighting with the best of the best who was bred to do just that. I know he is strong, but these youkai are known for fighting dirty and some even use black arts to win the match."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Starting the car, he faced her. "Kagura, Sesshoumaru is the princess' champion. He will have to fight whoever wishes for her hand."

Gasping, she fell silent.

Seeing the obvious distress on her face, he quickly pulled out the parking lot and made for the stadium.

* * *

Entering the royal booth, Kagome stilled herself as Onigumo walked over.

"My fair princess, it is nice to see you again." His smooth voice sounded, as he gave a bow and kissed her hand that was presented.

Shivering at the feel of his lips, she held back the roll of her eyes. "Same to you, my prince." Pulling her hand back and chalontly wiping the back on her jeans, she forced a smile. Taking her seat beside her father, she peered into the arena. "I see you have chosen Hakadoshi, as your champion."

Nodding, he settled beside her. "Why not? He has earned very high regards, from others in my family who has used him. And by such, I wish him to help me win the most prized jewel of all, you."

Forcing a smile, she hastily faced her sire. "Is the battle going to begin soon, father?"

Ignoring her, he stood. Raising a hand, all fell silent within the stadium. "Welcome all. This is a battle for my child's hand, Princess Kagome." Pausing, he held his hand out.

Accepting it and coming to her feet, she sighed.

"Prince Onigumo of the southern territory, has come forth for such an honor. Bow and show respect for a great future ruler."

All around, people fell to a knee.

Returning to his seat, Kiree gave the young man a nod.

Standing, he moved towards his future wife. "I bring you my champion, Hakadoshi."

Stepping from the shadows, the short white haired boy twirled his staff and gave a low bow of the head.

"Who do you deem worthy of defeating my champion?" He smugly stated, eyeing her.

Smirking, she addressed the guards before the left far wall. "My champion... Sesshoumaru."

Moving, the five men opened the door and in walked the tall and silver head male, dressed in fine white silk.

Instantly whispers were heard through the youkai section of the stadium.

Walking over to the other man, Sesshoumaru raised an eye brow. "Champion?"

Growling, Hakadoshi moved to attack him. Just as he raised his hand, he fell to his knees panting as blood ran freely from his wrist.

"I did not say attack, now did I?" Onigumo yelled, as the miko beside him lowered her hand. "Do so again and I will have your arm. Is that understood?"

Righting himself and giving a bow of the head, his eyes didn't leave the smug inu's. "Yes, master."

Sighing, he retook his seat.

Taking a step back and settling into her own, she released a breath. This was going to determine her future and if she will be damned to marry into the Spider Clan. Locking gazes with gold, she received a nod. Kami she hoped he kept his word and did as they talked about earlier.

"Begin."

And with that, both youkai ran at each other.

* * *

Watching as he showed off his papers to be allowed within the small booth, Kagura frowned. Following him and pausing as she eyed the three other men, she raised an eyebrow. "Are all of you needed to tend to a youkai after the fight?"

Facing her, all remained silent.

"What?"

"Who ever leaves that arena, will need medical care." Suikotsu replied, leading her towards the ledge to view down at the duel. "I know you don't want to hear this, but Sesshoumaru won't leave scar free. And that, I garentee."

Looking down and watching as her lover took a powerful hit to the chest and remain standing, she hugged herself. Flinching as he spat out a mouthful of blood, she winced. This wasn't going to end pretty. And somehow, she knew she was going to lose apart of him.

* * *

I know what you all are thinking, gladiators! That movie moved me so much, that it gave me this concept. I hope you like it and don't forget to review.

Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

Ducking under his staff and pivoting on the balls of his feet, Sesshoumaru back handed him. Watching as form soar through the air, he smirked. "You have gotten weak, Hakadoshi."

Doing a summer sault and landing perfectly, he growled. "Do not tease what you can never possibly understand." Nearing him, he circled his prey. "Judge me all you want, but I do what I must to survive. Not all of us were gifted with royal blood." As the last word left his mouth, his aura flared.

Narrowing his eyes and studying his opponent, Sesshoumaru gasped. Jumping back, he felt a thin blade run across his cheek. Wiping the blood away, he growled. "What trickery is this?"

Laughing, the short male waved his bare hand. Instantly thin silver threads were revealed. "I see you do not take kindly to my fine crafted metal." To emphasize his point, more of the inu's life essence fell from the angered male's face.

Striking his hand out and summoning his Whips of Light, he effortlessly cut them down. "Your trick shall only aid you once... now die." And with that, he vanished.

Sensing movement behind him, Hakadoshi dodged to the left. Striking out with his blade, it caught on silk. Watching as his sleeve fall to the dirt covered ground, the sleek inu leapt at him.

Dodging to the left at the last second and narrowly missing the poison claws aiming for his head, the smaller man did a back bend. Crouching in a low position, he kicked his feet from under him. As he slowly began to decend, Hakadoshi placed a hard jab to his chest.

Biting his lip to hold in the grunt, Sesshoumaru did a twist and landed on his feet. Taking a step back, he spat out a mouth full of blood. Straightening, he felt a sudden pull from his chest. Based on the feel and pain alone, he had a few broken ribs. Cursing, he eyed the smirking youkai.

"What's wrong? Can't beat lil' oh me?"

Releasing a tight breath, he ran at him. Summoning his Whips of Light, he brought it down upon him.

Smirking, a barrier instantly appeared. Glowing, it absorbed the attack and began to brighten to a darker blue. "Now let's see if you can take your own power thrown at you."

Catching the meaning behind his words, Sesshoumaru found himself thrown back by pure energy. Becoming engolfed by it, pain raced through every corner of his body. Feeling the thick concrete wall behind him met his back, his breath left him in a rush. Succombing to the agony, he fell face front into the dirt.

* * *

Watching as he fell, Kagome jumped out of her seat. Rushing over towards the railing, her knuckles turned white from her grip. No, this wasn't suppose to happen. Turning and finding pleased brown hues staring in her own, she frowned. Returning her attention back to the fallen youkai, she felt tears gather in her eyes.

"It is over daughter." Kiree replied, from beside her. "Just accept this and..."

"No! It's not over." She exclaimed. "Not yet."

He sighed. "Stop speaking non-sense and..."

"Sesshoumaru, I release the seal over you!" She yelled, as her hand raised and purification raced from it.

Eyes going wide, Kiree shuved her. "What they hell is wrong with you? This fight is over and..."

"Not until I say so." She coldly bit out, catching herself from falling over the balcony. "Whatever happens from here out dealing with 'my' champion, is up to me. And I release the seal containing his youkai."

Moving to back hand her, a deafening growl was sounded. Turning, both were awe struck at the mere sight that greeted them.

* * *

Feeling a jolt of power rise from within, he smirked. The female gave him his manhood back. Allowing it to course thourgh his entire being, a growl tore from his mouth. Coming to his feet and tossing his battered and bloody haori to the ground, his injuries began to heal before their very eyes. As golden hues became crimson, his aura rapidly grew. The moment it became visble and revealed a dark red tint, he threw his head back and his body was encased by it.

A few seconds later, it cleared and in his place stood a large silver fured Inu, in it's true form. Tilting his head, the blue creasent moon upon it gave an eerie glow. Growling, his mouth opened and out poured deadly fumes.

Leaping inthe air, Hakadoshi shot his master a look. With a nod and being greeted with new power over his being, he raised his hand to his mouth and whistled. Out of nowhere, a white horse came soaring through the air with flames encasing it's hooves. Effortlessly landing on it, he smirked. "You want to play dog boy, let's play." And with that, Entei his partner sent a fireball in his direction.

Remaining immobile, Sesshoumaru merely waited for it to near. Once it was close, his tail effortlessly swiped it away.

Narrowing his eyes, he led the horse above the great inu. "If you can't burn him, fry him." He stated, as the aura surrounding the two turned dark and the sky mirrored it. Giving a nay, a streak of lightening rushed down below.

Growling and leaping in the air, the stadium errupted into chaos in fear for their lives. Yet, that all ended as the great inu began to effortlessly float in mid air.

Watching as yet another attack did not meet it's target, Hakadoshi sent Entei higher. Tilting his blade and allowing it to dip within the flames of the hooves, it gained a red tint. Smirking, the two swept underneath their opponent. Raising his staff, he jabbed the first piece of fur he spotted.

Kicking off in the air, Sesshoumaru began to move away. All the while, his blood feel to the arena in large puddles. Narrowing his eyes on the small child like boy, he growled. It was time to finish this...Now.

Ignoring the blood that continued to fall from his person, he ran at him. Catching the horse as it moved to dash away, he gave a swat with his massive paw. Sending the duo to the ground in a crater, he quickly moved towards them. Just as they came to their feet, he effortlessly placed his forearm over them. Once he was statisfied they were pinned and couldn't move, he gave a small growl and devoured Hakadoshi's head without a second thought. Swallowing his winnings and opening his mouth, saliva greeted the horse and decapitated body. Releasing his hold and watching as his acid like drool erased them from existence, he threw his head back and a victorious growl echoed throughout the stadium.

* * *

Smiling, Kagome smugly exited her seat and moved towards the balcony. Staring down at the inu that she found looking back at her, she gave a nod. Turning, she raised an eyebrow at her father.

Balling a fist, he moved beside her and addressed all. "My daughter's champion is winner and the challenge for her hand is void." He tight lipped, glaring at the man below.

Weezing, Sesshoumaru fell to his hands and knees as the wound to his side continued to swell with blood.

"You did well champion." Kagome's stated, eyeing him. "Now rest and be treated for your wounds."

Not even a second later, four men rushed out and led him away.

Sighing, she turned and faced a frowning Onigumo. "I am sorry for your lose." With nothing more to say, she swiftly exited and made her way towards the medical wing of the stadium.

* * *

Watching as her lover lay on his side barely breathing and the doctors worked over his multiple gashes, Kagura ran a hand through his matted hair. "You did good out there. InuTashio would've been proud and..."

"It's not working." One of the doctors replied, as he continued to dab the gash on his side. "Whatever that youkai used in his attack, is still attempting to kill him from the inside out."

Gasping, she shuved him aside and studied it herself. Sniffing, she placed a hand to her mouth.

"What is it?" Suikotsu demanded, as his old friend started to convulse. "Help me hold him, before he worsens his wounds." He yelled, pushing him on his back and forcing his shoulders on the metal table.

"Shi No Uchigawa, it's an old posion that I came across many decades ago. It's a slow killing one and once it's in the body, it attacks the organs." She lowly replied, as a small trail of blood fell from his mouth.

"Shit! Is there anyway we can..."

"No." She bitterly ground out. Catching the sound of rapidly shuffling heels coming in their direction, she growled at the female rushing over. Narrowing her eyes, she lunged at her.

Raising her hand and sending the furious youkai to the wall pinned behind her by purification, Kagome frowned. "Who are you and why did you try to attack me?"

"His future mate." Kagura bit out, motioning towards Sesshoumaru who was now whimpering in pain as the men struggled to hold him.

Turning away, she gasped. Walking over and staring down at the man who just won her freedom back, she raised an eyebrow. "What is wrong with him?"

Lifting his head the tall and short haired man faced her. "He is poisoned and his body is slowly killing itself, my princess."

"Is there no way to treat him?"

"No."

Looking down at him, she sighed. "Hold him still and do not let him move." She demanded, as she moved closer and climbed on top of him. Straddling his waist, she leaned over him until they were chest to chest.

"Get the hell off of my mate!" Kagura growled, fighting her restraints.

Rolling her eyes, she faced the enraged female. "Do you want him to live?"

"Ofcourse I do." She hauntingly replied.

"Then shut the hell up." Ignoring the growling female, she once more focused on the thrashing youkai beneath her. Raising her hand and opening his mouth, she summoned her purification. Moving until her own was hovering over him, a red stream of light left his and entered hers. Once it was over, she jerked back and gasped.

"My princess?" Suikotsu voiced, moving towards her.

Looking up and revealing blood falling from her lips, she touched her side and showed a bloody print.

"You took the poison into yourself." Catching her as she collapsed, he stared into glazed brown. "You'll die and..."

"No... My body... will... flush it... out." And with that, she became dead to the world.

Cradling her limp body, a groan was heard. Turning, he found his friend slowly sitting up. "Nice to see you're woke."

Blinking a few times and feeling a caring hand on his arm, he gave Kagura a nod and faced him. Moving to reply, he eyed the cargo in his arms. "She's bleeding. What happened?"

"Hakadoshi poisoned you." His lover replied, from his side. "It was Shi No Uchigawa and it kills you from the inside, by attacking your organs."

"What does my being poisoned have to do with her?"

"It's called Byōki Suitch." A man with monk robes replied, walking over. "She took the poison from you and absorbed the damage." Walking over, he frowned. "She'll be down for a few days at the most, until it passes through her system."

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Smiling, he shook his head. "My aplogies. I am Miroku, her advisor, confidant, and friend." Facing the man holding her, he tilted his head. "Can you lay her down, so I may inspect the damage?"

Nodding, Suikotsu carefully did so. The moment she was free of him, she balled up and clutched her stomach as a whimper escaped her. Eyeing her, he frowned. "Are you sure she will survive this?"

Pulling her shirt up, he sighed as he spotted the major wound. "This is nothing new and she will be back to normal within a few days." Placing a hand on it and ignoring her flinch of pain from his touch, he sent a soothing aura around her. Within seconds, she relaxed. Removing his hand and wiping the blood with a cloth the youkai handed him, he glanced at all in the room. "What was done is not to leave these walls. The art of Byōki Suitch is forbidden and if it is known that she done so for a youkai at that, she will be charged with treason and killed. Her father will not be able to save her."

Giving a bow, all gave their word of secrecy.

"Now," Miroku replied, facing the tall inu. "The rest of your money has been wired to your bank account for your services. Your business with the princess is over and I wish your father and yourself a blessed day."

Biting his lip to conceal the growl at being dismissed, Sesshoumaru found Kagura's arm around his as she tried to lead him away. Allowing her to do so, he gave pause and eyed the now slumbering female. "I shall return once she is well, to share words with her."

"I will send notice when she is able to see visitors."

Nodding, he took his leave.

* * *

Byōki Suitch: ill switch

Shi no uchigawa: inside death

Thanks for reading and don't forget to tell me what you think? Was the fighting scene ok? What do you think of the ending?


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

Knock! Knock!

Grumbling under her breath and nuzzling her face in his chest, Kagura growled. "Go away."

"Master InuTashio requests Lord Sesshoumaru's presence." Jaken, the servant and longtime retainer replied, through the thick oak door.

Feeling his chest rise, she slowly removed herself from him. Silently standing in all his glory, he slipped on his pajama pants and headed for the door. Watching as he departed, she fell back into the bed and groaned. "So much for cuddling in the morning." Rolling over and hugging his pillow, she breathed in his scent and was once more claimed by dreams.

* * *

Entering the lounging area, he gave pause.

"Come and sit with me, my son." InuTashio called, from his seat near the fire place.

Walking over and claiming the chair across from him, he eyed his sire. "You summoned this Sesshoumaru?"

Taking a deep swallow of his coffee, he placed it down on the small table between them. "It has come to my attention, that you served the princess and she is to thank for not only my life, but that of yours. Twice."

Growling, his red tinted hues narrowed. "Kagura."

"Do not be angry my son, for I demanded to know." His father calmly explained. "I wished to know how you came upon such an amount, to access what needed to be done."

"And what pry tell, needs to be accessed? For I did a service and she paid. There is no need to..."

"Byōki Suitch is forbidden, because it is said to make the individual mighty as Kami itself." Taking another sip of his beverage, he sighed. "If word gets out that she is said individual, two things can happen. She can be praised even more from her people, or shunned for thinking she is better than our Kami. And in such instances, the person is killed. Now add the fact that she saved a youkai, death is the only action that can be taken."

Relaxing into his seat, he frowned knowing where this was going. "You wish for me to remain by her side and keep her safe, father?"

InuTashio nodded. "That is the only honorable act and you know it. Have your belongs packed that you wish to take with you, along your stay within the palace. And do inform Kagura of the recent changes that are to occur, as well as her behavior I will be expecting."

Standing, he eyed his sire. "You have spoken with the princess?"

"No, but I have requested an audience alongside her for this evening. So be ready."

With holding a growl, he headed back towards his room where no doubt an angered wind youkai waited.

* * *

Watching as yet another servant left with a pink gloss on a towel, she sighed.

"It should've healed already." Miroku replied, entering.

Lowering her shirt and standing, she winced. "I agree. It may have to do with how much poison I took in." Leading him out her room and down the hall, she sighed. "Did father say who requested an audience?"

"No, but he was furious about it. Since you were summoned and he was requested not to be within the great hall." Nodding to the guards who opened the doors, he smirked. "But you know your father. He won't be ignored."

Spotting his imposing figure upon his throne glaring, Kagome followed his gaze. Finding two pairs of golden eyes staring at her, she paled. Releasing a breath, she made her way over. Taking her seat beside her father, she faced the two kneeling men.

"You requested my presence?"

Bowing, the older male who bared uncanny resemblance to her chosen champion, righted himself and gave her a dazzling smile. "I am InuTashio and Sesshoumaru's sire. I wished to give you my gratitude for all that you did, for my life would have ended if it was not for you, my princess." His calm yet demanding voice rang.

"No need to thank me. Your son is who you should thank, as I myself am very blessed for his service he dealt for me and.." Gasping, her hand jumped to her side. Blinking away the haze that slowly entered her sight, she frowned as she felt liquid upon her fingers.

"Daughter?" Kiree voiced, facing her. "What is wrong?"

Opening her mouth to reply, she spat out a mouth full of blood.

"Kagome!" Raya exclaimed rushing over. Removing the cloth she always carried in case of accidents due to her clumsy child, she dabbed her daughter's mouth.

Kneeling beside her, Miroku removed her hand and yanked her shirt open to reveal bloody bandages. "Christ!"

"How did she become wounded in the first place and..."

"You youkai lover." A cold and malice filled voice echoed, throughout the hall.

Turning, all found a smirking maid nearing.

"How dare you speak out of term to my child?" Kiree yelled, as guards stood ready for command.

Rolling her eyes, the human female frowned. "She does not deserve to hold the Hiragishi name."

"And why is that?"

"I saw her riding her youkai lover, earlier this day in the forest."

Eyes going wide, both inu's shared a look.

Shaking his head, Kiree folded his arms. "That woman you saw, was not my pure Kagome." Giving a wave of the hand, a figure stepped from the shadows. "This is who you saw."

Gasping, she took a step back. Looking from her to the quivering female who stared at her with pained eyes, a tear fell. "I thought it was you...I was told Princess Kik..."

"She is of no title any longer." His voice boomed. "The moment she decided to lay with that damn inu, she became nothing more than a whore in my eyes."

Flinching, his other daughter lowered her gaze.

Standing and holding her unsteady child in her arms, Raya narrowed her eyes. "Are you responsible for this?"

Nodding, she lowered her gaze. "I thought it was Princess Kagome in the forest, so this morning I slipped some poison in her breakfast."

Balling a fist, Kiree took a step down the dais in her direction. "You dare to kill my child... heir... to this empire? You shall pay with your life." And with that, his hand moved for his sword.

"NO!" A raspy voice sounded.

Frowning, Raya tried to usher her daughter to sit down. Shrugging out of her hold, Kagome slowly descended the steps.

"Do not kill her, father."

Stilling his hand, he eyed her. "You wish me to save this pathetic filth, who attempted to take your life for a mistaken identity?"

"Yes."

"Did I not tell you to never speak out of term to me?" Facing her, anger was seen in his brown hues. "I allowed the youkai who is not a mere two feet from you to live, do not try my patience."

Glimpsing the man beside her who returned her life to normal, she sighed. "Sesshoumaru's life was a different matter. Whereas this woman stands here from attempting to take my life, he saved it. And you gave your word to return the favor and show thanks."

"And I have."

"And by her actions, her punishment is in my hands." She replied dabbing her mouth.

Closing the distance between them and yanking the bandage off her, he ignored her wince of pain. "Your body is purifying the poison, yet your wound does not heal? How did you get that gash?"

Lowering her gaze, she turned away.

"Tell me you did not consort with a youkai and received that?" Kiree yelled, grabbing a fist full of her hair and pulling.

Blinking back tears, Kagome remained silent.

"I see." Releasing her, he took a step back. "You have everything a person could ask for or desire. Yet you stand here with a mark from a youkai and cannot admit it? This is unacceptable and..."

"She was attacked milord." Miroku stated, rushing over.

Looking from him to his daughter, he raised an eyebrow. "Is this true?"

Releasing a breath, she nodded. "Yes."

"What youkai put their hands on you?"

Chancing a glimpse in the monk's direction, he gave her a pointed look. "Mink, the uh... servant who helps in my bathing."

"The one who dared to challenge you before the court?"

She nodded.

Shaking his head, he released her hair. "I told you that youkai should've been killed for trying to attack you last month."

"Well, she did and deserves to pay for her treatment." Miroku added. "She carries a strong poison in her claws and that is what affects her purification from healing."

"Mink shall die for her actions, by your hand."

Taking a step back. Kagome shook her head. "No. I will not..."

"That was not an option." He bit out.

Flinching from his tone, she turned away. "Yes father."

"Just be grateful you did not succumb to the same fate your sister did."

Facing him, she frowned. "She lives and..."

"Because you are not the first born." Kikyou stated, walking towards her. "You see, I'm the one that is to set the example. I failed and have to live with it, but 'you' baby sister, you are the only one left to carry the Hiragishi name on. The people think I died during the raid on the palace two years ago, so they do not know about my sudden... youkai experiences. But if you do the same, it has to become public knowledge as of why." Smirking, she brushed a strand of hair out her sister's pale face. "But don't worry, you know better than that. After all, you don't want to be killed for association with a youkai, now do you?"

Taking in a shaky breath, she shook her head.

"Now, what do you wish to do with her?" Kiree demanded, as a guard forced the maid on her knees before them. "You wish her death?"

Turning and facing the crying woman, Kagme sighed. "No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"Father, it was not her fault for trying to kill me. If we did not lie to the people of Kikyou's betrayal to the family, this would not have happened." She reasoned. "And I refuse to take her life."

"Then what shall be done to her, oh soft future ruler?" His sarcasm sounded.

Pushing the pain to the side, she shook her head. "She shall be stripped of her job and banished from these lands. And I may be a soft ruler, but I will know when to be. A kingdom is not ruled by fear, but respect and compassion for its people, father. By killing her for acting off a lie to said people, is not honorable and not something that I wish to have over my head."

Waving the guard away from the woman, Kiree kept his eyes on his daughter. "Leave and never return."

Releasing a breath and bowing, she was seen running through the halls for the estate gates.

Snapping his fingers, a small neko was dragged within the room.

"You say you know when to be soft, so kill this youkai with no hesitation."

Gasping, Raya eyed the pair locked in a silent duel of the eyes. "This is going too far, Ki. Our daughter needs not to dirty her hands with blood."

"As a ruler, any hesitation can be her life. Think of this as another lesson, my love." He replied.

"I want nothing to do with this." Pivoting on the balls of her feet, she swiftly left.

Sighing, Kiree faced his silent child. "Kill her."

Narrowing her eyes and swiftly moving towards the growling neko, she passed a frowning Miroku. Ignoring his mumbling to not do it, she raised her hand and a blade of purification materialized. With a swift movement of her wrist, a head fell to the floor. Returning her hand to her side, the sword vanished. Facing her smirking father, she raised an eye brow. "Is that to your satisfaction, my king?" Her cold voice sounded, through the silent room.

Looking down at the blank eyes staring up at him, he gave a nod. "That was very clean and I am astounded." Tucking a lose strand of black behind her ear, he smiled. "Finish with your audience and I shall see you at dinner." Kissing her crown of hair, he searched out his angered wife.

"Leave." Kagome bit out.

Giving a bow, the guards headed for the door. Two gave pause and quickly claimed the dead body and head for the burial.

"No! They will not leave you to face these two youkai!" Kikyou yelled. "What is wrong with you? You have always had too much faith in their kind and..."

"Did you forget the inu who you took as your lover?" Kagome exclaimed. "Don't you dare sit here and lecture me on my association with a youkai, when you were disowned for yours."

Narrowing her eyes, she began to visibly shake. "That only happened once and..."

"Then you should've been discreet and not dumb enough to fuck him in the barn, when father was a yard away."

"At least I got away from him and I'm now able to speak for myself. Unlike you, Kagome. You were always his favorite and so eager to please him. You have no idea what I endured from him."

Growling, she shoved her older sister. "Favorite! That man doted on you! I was nothing but a pretty face who he was always auctioning off."

"Then why aren't you married yet?"

"I have always had a champion fight for me and you know it. After all, Inuyasha was your lover!"

Both inu men shared a look and eyed the fighting siblings.

"And the day you 'died', I became his heir and had to learn how to rule. And as for what father did to you, at least he never put his hands on you. I lost count how many times he slapped me around for speaking my mind and questioning him!"

Kikyou rolled her eyes. "I bet you deserved every minute of it, too."

Darkened hues of brown narrowed, as she lunged for her.

Catching her, Miroku frowned. "Stop this! Fighting will not solve anything." He bellowed as the struggling female in his arms began to force her way out his hold. Feeling her nails bite further in his skin and pain race up his arms, he cursed.

Smirking, Kikyou shook her head. "Look at you. You're no better than them beasts."

"Why you..."

"I will see you at dinner, dear sister." And with that, she was gone.

"Do not allow her to fire you up, my princess." The monk stated, releasing her. "Kikyou is just ashamed that she threw away all this and..."

"She can have it. I don't want it." She sourly replied, moving to her father's throne and collapsing.

"You don't surely mean that?"

"Miroku, I am the heiress to an empire that basically enslaves another race. The money, respect or should I say fear, I can do without. While she's at it, she can take all them damned etiquette lessons and fuck off for all I care." Wincing, she stared down at her side. "The only reason I put up with this, is because I have to. When Kikyou was here and the heiress, I did as I pleased. Father did not bat an eye. Hell, I kissed a youkai in front of him and he didn't even notice."

"He did, but thought you were just curious."

"You told him that?"

He nodded. "You are his youngest and he fears for you more than anything. Kikyou may be cold, but she can take care of herself and I wouldn't put nothing pass her. And he is the same way." Kneeling beside her and wiping the rivers of blood running down her side, he sighed. "You and her are total opposites and..."

"Excuse me for interrupting." InuTashio voiced. "But me and my son called this meeting, in hopes that he may become part of your royal guardship."

Taken back, she frowned. "Why... I mean, me and your son had an agreement and it's finished." Pausing, she faced the other man. "Why do you want to be one of my personal body guards?"

Lifting his head, he stared her dead in the eyes. "You did myself and my father a great deed, but what occurred what is not to be spoken, is a debt of its own. I would've died if it wasn't for you and to show my thanks, I wish to serve and protect you."

"You don't need to. I couldn't have you die, after what you done. And to have you risk your life for me time and time again, is not a way to live and..."

"This is of honor." Sesshoumaru boldly stated. "I am to have honor no matter what and the act you done will not to be taken lightly. We made a business deal and it was up held. My survival was not included, so now I give you my life. I am yours to command and will die protecting you, my princess."

Gasping, she shot Miroku a look.

"He will be commissioned under you, not your father. Lord Kiree will have no say in the matter. Who you wish to protect you, is your decision."

Nodding, she stood. "Then I thank you, for I have many who attempt to take my life as you just witnessed. This job may seem easy, but I will tell you now... I have a hot temper and am known to cause my guards distress some may say, over my safety by things I do. And as an added bonus, I do give my personal guards free roam for anything basically. Come to me and I will see if I can make it happen, as long as it is in good means and not to subject pain on others. The pay is doubled and I will see that you and your family is well off and seen to."

"That is sufficient."

Studying him, she raised an eyebrow. "Since you will have to live within the palace, you wish your future mate to live along you, correct?"

Eyes hardening, he gave a nod.

"Then I will tell you now, there will be drama."

Frowning, InuTashio eyed her. "And why is that? Is this stemming from her attack upon you that day?"

Shaking her head, she sighed. "No. I understand why she did so and hold no ill feelings for her, but I cannot say the same for her. There is always conflict, because the guard must attend to his mistress whenever and at times during attacks, that youkai is putting their life on the line. Their mate is of course worried, but jealousy is among it. Trust and a relationship will be built between us and from what I saw and judging off that, I know she will act out. I know this and I have dealt with it in the past, as well as seen it. Personally, I will forgive her only once if she dares to do something to my person, but after that, I will not hesitate to defend myself. You must know this and understand it, because I will kill to live. As you know, I am a powerful miko and what you seen that day, was nothing. My spiritual powers can even rival Midoriko, for she is of my bloodline. I am not telling you this to come off as if I will attack her, but if she does so to me, she will not walk away." Seeing the anger in his eyes, she took another route.

"Sesshoumaru, I am not prejudice against your kind and I know a lot of your traditions and such. I would never put your chosen in danger and I will respect her as if she is a relative. Because I know in inu custom, we all would be considered a pack. And a pack must stand together and not fight among themselves. There is an alpha and I know that you see yourself as that and I won't take that away, but even in a pack, the alpha shall be questioned for certain actions. This is one of them and I wish for us to start off on good terms. Sure I know that it will be rocky at first, but all pack members must adjust and learn to cohabitate with each other. All I ask is time and forgive what may occur at first."

Relaxing his jaw, he nodded. "When do you wish for me and Kagura to return to the palace?"

"Tonight. I will have Miroku call." Turning, she gave the monk a look and the doors opened. Soon the room was flooded by guards.

"You are not faring well, princess." A tall and blue eyed male replied, rushing over. "Do you need help to your room?"

Smiling, she waved him off. "No and we best not. I do not wish to cause you distress from Ayame." She replied, as she gave the two inu's a nod and passed them.

"She knows that you are my mistress and..."

"Your mate does not want another female's scent on her man, Kouga. So let it go."

Sighing and shaking his head, he followed her out the room.

"The wolf is another personal guard?" InuTashio asked.

Nodding, Miroku gathered all the scraps of bloody clothes.

"How long has he been so?"

"One year and it has been nothing but trouble." Standing, he tossed them in the trash. "His mate Ayame detests the princess and when she first arrived, she attempted to kill her."

"What happened?"

Folding his arms, he looked towards the fire place. "Let's just say, his mate knows to not mess with the princess when she is cooking." Giving a bow of the head, he swiftly left.

Frowning, he faced his son. "You best keep in mind what she spoke and tell Kagura. She is fierce and I admire her, but that jealousy streak she has must end. I see trouble brewing, but she won't come out the victor." Patting his son's back, he turned on his heels.

Growling and taking in what both his father and the human stated, he felt a headache arriving. Yet no matter what, he couldn't help feel anxious to get this 'rocky' part over with. Hell, dealing with his future mate was one thing, add Princess Kagome he knew his somewhat manageable life would never be the same again.

* * *

Okay, I know I kind of threw a lot in this chapter, but tell me what you think and if you have questions, message me.


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

Tying the ribbon in her hair and checking her make-up, she headed out the door. Making her way down the hall and towards the dining hall, she frowned. She just knew no matter how nice or polite she acted, Sesshoumaru's chosen was going to start trouble. And especially the bonding process between mistress and guard. Hell, she hated it.

"I see someone's nervous about the bonding." Miroku replied, easily catching her stride.

"What makes you say that?" Kagome asked, as they made a left.

Laughing, he folded his arms behind him. "You're picking the scar."

Stilling and lowering her hand from the back of her neck, she frowned. "I almost died, that day. The only thing that saved me, was mother's guard. I won't let myself be rendered so defenseless again and..."

"You aren't. Since that day, you have trained harder than anyone I know." Pausing before the grand doors that marked their destination, he faced her. "My princess, you have pushed yourself so hard and because of that, you can even rival Midoriko and 'that' in itself is astounding. And you have a guard that will soon be two and..."

"No, I will only have one."

Eyes going wide, he was flabbergasted.

"Kouga has been great, but I can't deal with two mates wanting to take my head."

"You know he will be devastated and..."

"He has his mate to thank for that." Turning and promptly dismissing him, Kagome gave a nod to the guards. Pausing at the entrance and having herself being announced, she smiled and entered.

* * *

"Presenting, Princess Kagome Kira Hiragishi."

With holding the growl that begged for release, Kagura glared at the human. Watching as she nodded to her mother, kiss her father's cheek, and claim her seat, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Do not do anything to bring shame upon yourself nor me." Sesshoumaru lowly voiced, as he sensed the sudden shifts in her mood upon his new mistress' presence. "And do not forget what was spoken about the wolf's mate."

Cutting her eyes across the table to the smiling female, she did roll her eyes. "I don't see anything wrong with her."

"Looks can be deceiving." The monk replied, passing them and taking a seat beside the princess.

Taking in all the youkai on his end of the table, Sesshoumaru's gaze roamed it. Feeling a pair of eyes glaring at his person, he turned and smiled. Giving a mock bow of the head to the lord, he earned a narrow of the eyes. Seeing the anger in his eyes, he just knew the dinner just got a hell of a lot more interesting.

"Why the hell is that inu at my table?"

Giving her mother a small smile for having to end their discussion on a new dress, Kagome faced her furious father. "I sent for him."

Placing his wine down, he raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Sighing, she stood. "I have an announcement to make and wanted to share after dinner, but I guess I'll get it over with now... Sesshoumaru will become a member of my royal guards."

Gasping, he launched to his feet. "That thing is not..."

"That thing has a name and a title now." She bit out. "And I'm not done with my announcement."

Placing a hand on his arm, Raya gave her a nod to proceed.

Turning, her gaze locked with dazzling blue. "I release you Kouga, as my royal guard."

Face instantly falling, he frowned. "Why? I have kept my vows and been your protector. No harm has come to you and..."

"There is no question about that." Closing the distance between them, she stood before him. "You have kept me safe this past year and have become a true friend to me. I never had to question you and you were there when it counted." Cutting her eyes to his left, they hardened. "Wish I can say the same for your mate."

Eyes lowering, he nodded. "I understand, my princess. You have dealt with a lot from her and..."

"You're siding with her?" The female beside him bellowed.

"Love, since we moved here, you have done nothing but try to attack her. Since that day she almost killed you, it's been nothing but drama." Kouga calmly replied. "We were set for life, but you and your damn insecurities is what just ruined it." Facing her and lifting his bangs back, he kneeled. "I am ready."

Reaching out and touching his forehead where her mark of a light blue teardrop laid, she summoned her purification. Instantly, the room was accosted by the smell of burning skin. Biting his lip and silencing a growl, his eyes watered. Taking a step back and allowing him to right his self, she smiled.

"Thank you for your service. If you are in need, I will do as I can for you."

Reaching out and catching her hand, he gave it a squeeze. "Thank you." Turning, he headed for the doors.

Watching as he went, Kagome almost missed the raging female coming at her. Instantly throwing up a barrier and sending her back into the table, she leapt at her.

Slamming her back against the table, Ayame growled. Raising her hand and moving to back hand her, she found herself forced to the table. Feeling a burning sensation run over her body, she whimpered. Turning her head and finding purification binding her down, she gasped. Facing the female looming over her, she finally knew true fear.

Eyes the purest of white, power oozed from her. Her skin seemed to even glow. Bending over the scared youkai, Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Are you dumb or just retarded?" Flicking her hair from her face to reveal horribly burned and scorched flesh that seemed raw, she shook her head. "Did this not tell you, I would kill you?"

Blinking and allowing tears to fall, the demoness gave her mate a pleading look. Seeing him turn his head away, she gasped.

"Kouga cannot save you. I told you I give you one strike and one only. You better kill me there, because the next one is on me." Wrapping her slender hand around her throat, she threw her head back and screamed.

Jumping, her mate moved to rush over.

Tilting her head, her power doubled as she stared at him.

Stilling, he visibly shook. "Please...don't kill her." He begged, as he fell to his knees at his love's pain. "I know she has done horrible things, but please... she's carrying my pups."

Eyes going wide, Kagome quickly removed her hand. Staring down the weeping woman's bloody neck, she shook her head. "I will not kill a pregnant woman. Be it youkai or not, but I'm not above doing the best next thing." Charging her pointing finger and placing it over her neck, a beam quickly flashed.

Back jerking off the table, Ayame spat out a mouth full of blood.

Taking a step back and giving the shaking wolf a nod, he gathered his mate in his arms. Watching as he tried to access the damage done to her, Kagome sighed. "I melted her vocal cords. She will never speak another day in her life." Eyes losing their glow, she returned to normal. "I will spare her life once again, but never a third time. I mean it. Pupped or not. I will kill her."

Standing with her unconscious form in his arms, Kouga nodded and rushed out.

"You are too soft, but you are a female and any woman with child is a lot to bear on your mind." Kiree stated, having a servant pour him more wine. "You have gotten rid of one jealous mate and gained another. I at least applaud you, for having enough common sense to not have both youkai at your throat."

"I did not want to kill her and lose a friend, father."

"Why do I have to continue telling you, these youkai are not friends? They are nothing, but mere servants."

Shaking her head, Kagme moved to claim her seat.

"Stop."

Pausing, she eyed him.

"While you are near your new guard, bind yourself to him."

Eyes widening, she hesitated.

"What is wrong?"

"I... I am still wounded and the amount of his youkai will push me to my limits. I may not be able to control my purification and..."

"Yet you handled Kouga with perfection?"

Sighing, she folded his arms. "Kouga is a weakling compared to Sesshoumaru and you know this. Since he is so strong and I have to unlock his youkai and keep it in tuned to me, it will be ten times harder. Add in the fact that I'm still fighting the poison, I will either pass out or end up dead."

Studying her, he sighed. "Miroku, is there a chance she may stay woke and finish it?"

Gulping down his pasta, he frowned. "Yes, but..."

"Then do it." He bit out. "Now."

"But father, I..."

"Do it!"

Narrowing her eyes and facing Sesshoumaru, she raised an eyebrow.

Already knowing what was to come, he gave Kagura a pointed look and stood. Walking around the table and appearing before her, he kneeled. Staring evenly with her eye to eye, he felt a jolt go through his body. Before he could analyze it more, she brushed his bangs back and out his face. Feeling her gentle touch on his person, he stilled his reaction to move.

Seeing this, Kagome gave him a soft smile. Tracing the crescent moon and placing her palm on his crown of silver tresses, her thumb laid on his royal marking. Pausing, she gave him a pointed look.

Understanding her implication, Sesshoumaru gave a nod. And instantly he was attacked by purification.

Biting back a growl, his fangs tore into his bottom lip. Hands at his side, they balled into tight fists as his claws lengthened and cut into his palms. Smelling his blood permit the ground, his beast began to fight to be freed.

Watching as his golden hues darken and bleed crimson, Kagome gasped. Feeling a wave of youkai growing and slowly rising, she narrowed her eyes and pushed more.

Growling, he slammed his hand down upon the steel chair beside him. Ignoring the battered sound of its remains littering the ground, his markings upon his face began to glow.

Suddenly becoming over run with a mass of youkai surrounding her, Kagome felt an invisible hand wrapped around her throat. Starting to wheeze, she took a step forward. Closing the distance between them, she jumped when she felt him jerk her head to the side.

"Submit." He growled, tugging her hair again with his hand that tangled itself in her dark mane.

Eyes going wide at the power behind the huskiness in his voice, she tensed. Looking from his now fully crimson gaze towards his fangs that was steadily lengthening, she straightened her head. "No." Narrowing her eyes, purification rushed from where her hand lay on his head.

Hissing at the feel of his skin burning, he tackled her to the ground.

Feeling pain race up her spine upon impact, Kagome turned and found guards and her parents rushing over. "No." She croaked out. "Stay away." Raising her other hand and placing it over his chest as he loomed over her, she shot a ball of purification directly into him.

Freezing, they remained rooted to the spot.

Being thrown off her and falling on his back, a groan was heard.

Jumping to her feet and quickly moving to him, she straddled his hips. Splaying her hand over his singed and bloody chest, she resumed her hold on his head. "Submit to your mistress." She demanded, as her right hand on his wound began to glow.

Bucking, he rolled them over. Ignoring the agonizing pain coursing his being, Sesshoumaru raised a hand to her throat and once more attempted to make her become submissive.

Giving her own growl, but one of aggravation, she kneed him in the side. Seeing him loosen his hold, her own hand wrapped around his neck. Sending purification through it and having his head jerk to the side; she mentally cursed herself for what she was going to do next.

Growls growing wilder by the second, Sesshoumaru's claws lengthened and poised over her back. Just as they began to penetrate skin, a whimper and groan left him.

Feeling his whole body go lax under her, she bit down harder. Feeling her human teeth cut into his slender neck and be greeted with his life's blood, she whimpered. Forcing herself to swallow, the coppery bitter taste exploded on her tongue.

Lowering his hand and summoning his claws away, he softly laid it on her back.

Jumping as she felt it, Kagome released his skin from its confinements. Slowly leaning back and staring down at the bite mark, she frowned. Raising her hand, she traced the tear drop that appeared in its center.

"Kagome?"

Turning and being greeted with her mother's worried gaze, she gave her a smile. "I'm fine." She replied, righting herself and standing. Seeing the anger in her gaze, Kagome moved to reply when her throat suddenly erupted in pain. Clutching it, her eyes widened.

Rushing over, Miroku pushed her hands away and frowned. "You shouldn't have drunk his blood, my princess." Helping her to take a seat, he brought a glass of water to her lips. "His blood carries a poison within that will..."

"Kill you inside out." Sesshoumaru replied, walking over. Retrieving an empty glass, he slit his wrist. Holding it over the china, his life's essence flowed like a river into it. After it filled half way, he took a vile out his ruined garb. Opening it and pouring the powder substance within, he stirred it with a spoon. "Drink." He voiced, presenting it to her.

Reaching out for it, her father popped her hand.

"She will not drink that devil's elixir." Kiree bellowed. "The doctor's will..."

"Not be able to save her. There is no other cure. Either she drinks it or she dies." Lowering his gaze and staring into her eyes, he raised an eyebrow. "You have proven yourself against myself and my beast. You are worthy of the title mistress over this being. Drink this to live and we are in your service, until you renounce it or with our last breath."

Seeing the undeniable truth as well as feeling it through their bond, Kagome ignored her father's anger and accepted the glass. Releasing a breath and downing it, she slammed the glass down. Ignoring the pain that erupted in her hand from the shattered china, she started to convulse.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kiree yelled. "You dare to stand here and proclaim to stand by my daughter yet..."

"Her purification is attempting to eliminate the youkai she consumed of this being." Sesshoumaru calmly replied as he eased the miko from the monk and gathered her in his arms. Slowly flaring his aura and wrapping it around her, her powers did the same. Instead of fighting and dueling for dominance, they came together and molded into one. Catching the sound of a contented sigh, he locked gazed with angered brown. "She is merely slumbering now. I shall take her to her room." Turning, he swiftly followed her heady scent and traced a path to her sleeping quarters.

Looking towards his king and receiving a nod, Miroku quickly followed.

Reclaiming his seat, Kiree motioned a servant over. "Bring out the rum, I tire of this weak crap."

Watching as the poor girl went scampering off to do as bid, Raya frowned. "You have no right to place the blame of what occurred on Kagome. You should've listened and not rushed head first in. She had to do whatever to have him submits and you know it. This could've been her resting place and all you can do is point the finger and sulk within your anger." Nodding to a small boy who took her plate away, she sighed. "No matter how you feel about that youkai, he is now your daughter's personal guard. So get use to his presence and do not allow it to cloud your actions, for he is the one to protect her and even die for her in doing so. Show him some respect and come the new day, have everything sorted and ready for his training upon guard and mistress." Biding the others at the table a good night, the queen retired for the evening.

Gathering his glass full of his chosen beverage, Kiree sighed. That damn inu may be part of his daughter's royal guardship, but that did not mean he had to like it. He would have to work hard to get rid of him. Smirking, he knew the perfect person to see to his training and new status. No doubt this would be an interesting week to come. Hell, if that insufferable youkai could manage to last with his sire, then he may actually be worthy to live within his home and see to his heir.

"Sango?"

Picking up the ring that laid on the table, she bowed. "Yes milord?"

Once you return Kagome's jewelry, send for my father Sonree."

Nodding, she soon was seen dashing through the halls to her mistress' chambers.

* * *

Ok, I'm going to end it here for now. Tell me what you think and don't worry, after this, there will be fights and the real plot of the story will be revealed.


End file.
